The Mage and Princess' family
by SriaLghtft
Summary: A fic focused on Ristelle, their daughter, and how the rest of the party lives out life in this brave new world that they chose. Pairings to look out for: Ristelle (RitaxEstelle)[yuri]; PattyxFlynn; YurixJudith; KarolxNan. Mostly fluff, mixed with angst and humor.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own, nor claim to own anything in Vesperia. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes, with no goal of profit or any sort of costs associated with this._

_Pairings that will be shown throughout this fic: Ristelle (the central focus); FlynnxPatty; YurixJudith; KarolxNan_

_This is a Ristelle fic, as such, there is yuri, and will continue to be. No full-out sex scenes though. OOCness is avoided with the strength of ten thousand tidal waves, but will likely still creep up._

* * *

"And, having proven to Duke that they could handle a world without Blastia, the heroes left to go their separate ways, to help prepare the world for its new future. Some of the greatest strides forward were made by the young former Blastia researcher, Rita Mordio-" A young pink-haired woman with long, flowing hair and striking emerald eyes, read from a picture book to a little girl. The little girl in question (probably 2 years old or so), had shoulder-length chestnut hair, and eyes just as green and beautiful as the woman holding her.

"-that's my mommy! Hehehe!" Said girl interrupted the woman with a giggle, "but why's she called 'Mordio'? Isn't it 'Heurassein'?" She questioned with an inquisitive look.

The woman had to catch herself for a moment, it really was amazing how fast the child had grown to understand advanced concepts, let alone how fast she had learned to talk, _she certainly is Rita's daughter_, she thought with an inward chuckle before replying, "Well, this was before your mommy and I married, and she changed her name over," The woman answered with a gentle tone.

"Ohhhh….." The little girl responded in understanding. "Why'd she choose your name Momma?" She continued with another question.

The woman grimaced inwardly, _here comes another one of her questioning sessions…_, "well, your mommy wanted to make up for the castle," she paused, _Rita says that it's good to be honest, and that little Belle would be fine, so I'll trust her,_ "disowning me, and robbing my rights as a princess when your mommy and I got together," the woman continued with an unsteady smile.

'Belle', the little girl, scrunched her face up, "why would they be so mean to my mommies? I don't like them!"

The woman let out a sigh, and then had to blow a strand of her hair out of the way, "It was a very mean thing to do. And it took all of Brave Vesperia and then some to restrain your mommy from causing some damage that couldn't be repaired between her and the kingdom," The woman chuckled a bit after saying that.

Belle started giggling as well.

"But," the woman turned a kind smile towards the little girl, "what they did in the past is the past. Momma still doesn't get to be a princess, but thanks to the knights and especially your Uncle Flynn and Aunt Patty, things are much better between us."

"I love Aunt Patty and Uncle Flynn!" Belle said with a wide smile, "and Uncle Yuri and Aunt Judy, and Uncle Karol, and Uncle Raven!" She happily began listing off the people, and "and Nan, and…" This went on for some time, until

"Ugh!" A certain young woman with hair as brown as Belle, but much shorter, not even reaching past her neck, and eyes just as green as well, said as she walked into the home, "Sorry I'm so late. There was a surprise meeting with a lot of boring old guys that wouldn't leave even if they faced the wrath of a fireball threat." She sat down in a chair that seemed almost like a ship adrift in a sea of books.

"Mommy!" Belle tottered to the young woman with a wide smile.

This smile proved infectious, as the woman now had just as wide a smile, "Belle!" She received the girl, pulling her into a hug.

The pink-haired woman giggled, "she really does brighten your day doesn't she, Rita?"

"Our daughter can brighten up anyone's day Estelle!" 'Rita' smiled, increasing her hug, "were you good for Momma?" She said, letting up on the hug some.

"Yep! Momma was reading me the story she wrote about your adventures to save the world!" She excitedly answered, her eyes truly looking like two shining emeralds, but then her expression completely changed to a solemn frown.

"What's wrong Belle?" Rita questioned, gripping the little girl's shoulders a bit firmer.

"It's just…." Belle furrowed her eyebrows, "why'd Momma get kicked out of the kingdom? I mean, I love it here in Myorzo, and everyone's really nice here…but Momma used to be a princess!" She added that last part with strong emphasis on the 'princess' part and crossed her arms.

"I told you we shouldn't be teaching her things like that Rita," Estelle glared sternly at Rita, "she's too young to hear about things like this."

"First," she turned to Belle, "your Momma's still very much a princess, no matter what any stuffy knights say," then she turned to Estelle, "and I grew up in an environment that wasn't exactly 'child-conductive', and turned out just fine. Belle's already getting a much more fulfilling childhood than the both of us, don't worry about her learning these things so early on." Rita attempted to coax Estelle. When she saw that Estelle only continued her glare, "Better her parents than Yuri or Raven or anyone else right?" She attempted as a last-ditch effort.

This seemed to work, as Estelle's glare softened, and her frown got closer to a more neutral expression, "you are right about that. I wouldn't want our Belle to learn about the harshness of the world through someone like…Raven…" Her mouth turned to a grimace at the thought of what this man might teach their little girl.

"What's wrong with Raven? He's really fun!" Belle said with a wide smile, "and he always gives me neat treats!"

"You'll figure out that when you're older, enjoy your innocent time with him while you can," Rita said, lightly ruffling Belle's hair.

"Rita! Raven would never make any moves on Belle, even if she was older!" Estelle retorted angrily, "...would he?" but then added, clearly unsure herself of how low the man could go.

hr/hr

Somewhere in a desert, an "old man" found himself shivering, even under the sweltering sun

hr/hr

"Mommy, what did you do when Momma wasn't allowed in the castle anymore?" Belle asked, her two eyes with a glimmer of wonderment in them.

Rita was about to say something, but then looked towards Estelle.

Estelle nodded her approval.

Rita started, "It was the day that your momma and I had finally gotten around to realizing what we felt for each other…"

* * *

"A-Are we really going to do this?" Rita stammered, holding Estelle's hand with her own.

"Yes, now that we are officially going out, we should tell our parents. It said that in a book I read. And since you don't really have any parents we can tell anything to, we'll have to say it properly to my father," Estelle explained, tightening her grip on Rita's hand.

"Why not just skip that step and go back to Halure to live together? Skip all the boring stuff?" Rita suggested back.

"No, we can't run away from this. I'm sure father will understand," Estelle said with resolve.

Rita groaned, "Ugh…fine! If they go too far though, don't expect me to hold back," she added with a deadly glint in her eyes that showed she was very serious about that threat.

"It will be fine. Yuri and the others are going to be there as well, so if things get a little out of hand, they'll just take us straight away from the castle," Estelle said as she turned to face Rita, "I'm sure you're just worrying over nothing. Why would they care so much that we're both girls anyway?"

"There are lots of reasons," Rita replied, "producing an heir being one," she added under her breath.

"Are you two lovebirds gonna get to this or are you going to keep the rest of us stuck entertaining the King?" Yuri said.

"Shaddup," Rita snapped, "we're going already." And with that, she began leading Estelle towards the chambers of the King.

hr/hr

"Funyaaa…" Belle let out a yawn, "how's it a problem to produce an heir? I'm right here!" She added with a lopsided grin, working hard to keep her eyelids open.

"Well, that's thanks to your mommy's ingenuity," Estelle explained.

"Explanations later, it's time for you to head to bed Belle," Rita sternly said as she picked Belle up.

"But I wanna hear the res…." Belle tried to protest, but her eyes closed on her, and she found herself in the sleeping world.

Estelle walked up to Belle as well, and the two of them gently put her in a bed.

"Rita, as much as you are open to what our Belle hears I don't think-" Estelle began but,

Rita put her hand over Estelle's mouth, "-Don't worry. I'm not stupid enough to recount the night she was brought into this world. Next time we'll just continue the story from where we left off," She gave a shrug and headed past a door that had "Mommy's workplace, too dangerous for little girls" written on the door.

Estelle followed, "But, you wouldn't mind recounting that experience tonight would you?" She began taking off her clothes

Rita blushed, even after all these years they had been together, she still found herself embarrassed when Estelle proposed these sort of things, but, "S-Sure. I had a pretty bad day at work today anyway, just let me lock the door first…."

* * *

_And with that, the first chapter of this brand new fic is done. I played around with a lot of ways of doing things, but ended up settling on this way. Basically telling a story within a story. You will hear little pieces of how things got to be where they are, while watching life unfold between Rita and Estelle and their daughter. Yes, she was born biologically. No, I'm not going to attempt to explain in fully scientific terms how this works. I don't know enough about biology to even begin to give a believable answer to that. But she was born by totally normal means, of an act between two females. This was rather short, but it got across what I wanted to get across. Well, hopefully anyway. _


	2. Chapter 2

_It's back! Been awhile I know. Sorry bout that. Prepare for more of the adorable life of this special family! Course, drama's bound to happen, but nothing serious, just life _

Emerald eyes shot open, then looked to the side, taking in the sleeping face of a beautiful, elegant young woman. Pink strands of hair hanging down. Emerald eyes carefully and stealthily rose, and the short haired young woman got out of the bed. She grabbed a change of clothes and made her way towards the shower.

A couple minutes later, she walked out of the shower, took a peek at the woman still on the bed, and then began getting dressed. Once fully dressed, she began tip toeing towards the kitchen. When near a door that said "Belle" on it, she took a deep breath, then slowed her pace, putting even greater emphasis on sneaking. Tip toe. Tip. Toe. Tip toe. Tip-

"Hug attack!" Could be heard as a chestnut ball of joy tackled her mother from the side. Now, Rita was not the most physically inclined of the group who had saved the world. More like she was the least. But, she was fit enough to handle a toddler So, she didn't fall over with the attack, and instead put her hand over the little girl's mouth

"Shh, we don't want to wake mommy, okay?" Rita scooped up the girl, and headed straight to the kitchen before Bell could say another word.

"Why don't we want mommy to wake up?" The girl questioned with beady eyes, once she was put down on a stool.

"Because," Rita began pulling pots and pans out, "we're going to surprise mommy for her birthday," she answered in a subdued voice, but not exactly a whisper.

At this, Belle fixated her gaze into Rita's eyes, her mouth opened wide, "How old is mommy?"

Rita held out two fingers on her left hand, and three on her right, staring expectantly at her daughter.

The poor girl gazed at her mother's fingers, "1, 4...3?" She guessed.

A sigh of disappointment came from the still short mage's mouth, "I thought so..."

"Rita!" Came a very familiar voice, "I know she's got your genes, but you can't expect her to understand something that complex at her age!" Rita's understandably irate wife scolded.

"Did Belle do something wrong?" The little girl looked between her parents, like a mouse choosing between a hungry cat and a starving wolf.

Estelle picked up the little girl, "and you even put her on a stool!" She glared daggers at the mage.

Said mage stood her ground, "Belle's perfectly capable of sitting on a stool, aren't you Belle?" She looked expectantly in the direction of the chestnut toddler.

The girl, clearly shaken, spoke up, "please don-"

But her pink haired mother cut in, "and now you're scaring the poor thing with that temper of yours!" She pulled back Belle, as if hiding her.

Rita...took a deep breath. Stood there for a moment, and crossed her arms. She didn't move, but then words came out of her mouth, "let's just both calm down, Belle seems kinda scared, and there's really no point to fighting like this," Rita pointed to tears that were barely being held back from the little girl.

Estelle followed the line formed from her wife's finger, and then her eyes went wide.

"B-Belle be good, please no anger," her beady little green eyes were like a slightly misting forest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Belle!" Estelle kissed her forehead, "we're not mad at you at all, and we're not

fighting, your momma and I were just _bonding_ a bit."

Rita embraced her daughter as well, giving a little kiss on her cheek, "yep, just a little bonding. We still love you very much, and," she gave a quick peck on Estelle's lips, "each other."

Belle gave a little sniffle, "okay," then kissed both of their cheeks. They cuddled together a bit.

"What had you so upset Estelle?" Rita questioned, once things had calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I had just had that nightmare again, and it really shook me up," Estelle explained, shaking a bit at the memory.

Rita pulled her in and ran her hands soothingly down the woman's back, a bit of a strange sight, as Estelle was some inches taller than Rita, and definitely of a larger build. "It's alright, you'll always have me."

"And me mommy!" Belle chimed in with a shining smile.

Rita rustled her hair a bit, "and you, our little princess!" She turned back towards Estelle, "So you don't have anything to worry about!" She started leading Estelle back to the room.

"You're right Rita, and I know that, but it still can be so hard at times," Estelle responded with an embrace of the smaller woman once they were in the room, with the door closed behind them.

"Just go back to sleep alright? And remember that your wife is Rita Heurassein, who won't let anyone hurt you!" To accentuate this, she formed a tiny fireball in her hand.

Estelle kissed her, "I'll never forget what you did to save me back then," she smiled even wider, the faint moonlight pouring through the windows creating a sort of glimmer on her lips, "and I'll never forget what you did to allow us to bring Belle into our lives." She landed another kiss with Rita, this one much deeper than the last.

"When they broke apart, "I l-love you so much Estelle!" Rita said with a blush on her face, "but now it's time for you to get some sleep," Rita pulled the sheets over, "get some rest okay?" And slipped out of the room, rather successfully, her face still a little red. She quickly made her way towards Belle,who was waiting patiently in the kitchen.

"How do you do that?" Belle questioned.

"Do what?" Rita questioned back, no clue what her daughter was talking about.

"Go all zippy around without noise," Belle replied, emerald eyes gazing into emerald eyes.

"Before we got chased out of the castle, I learned from your uncles ways to visit your mommy even if she was being holed up in the castle. Aunt Patty was also pretty helpful," Rita explained, cracking eggs over a pan suspended in the air over a fire.

"Oh..." Belle answered in understanding. Well, as much understanding as she could muster at the time.

Time passed, and Rita had put together a rather impressive meal. With the help of a very enthusiastic two-year-old, of course.

"Good morning," Estelle, hair slightly damp from a shower, and in a fresh set of clothes, appeared in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday mommy!" Belle yelled, egg yolks hanging off her dress straps, and flakes of - _something_ \- littering her hair. She was smiling like the Cheshire cat, her dirty hands being held in front of her, waving at Estelle.

Rita smiled, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks, "Happy birthday Estelle, Belle helped out a bit, but-"

Estelle's eyes became like a darkened wilderness as she glared at her beloved for a quick second...but then switched her gaze towards the cute little girl sitting on a stool and smiling at her. Along with the line of sight change, her mouth curled into a very grateful smile, "thank you very much Belle~" she said, patting the girl's head, getting some of the stuff on her hand, "I can see you worked very hard with momma."

Rita laughed, that slight hue not yet gone from her face, "she was a real help, you're going to love your breakfast!"

With that, the family sat at the table, and began to eat a delicious breakfast.

When they finished, and the two of them began working on dishes, "I am truly grateful for what the two of you did this morning, but Belle was a complete and total mess!" She stopped washing the dish in her hand for a moment, "why didn't you make sure to clean her up afterwards?"

"Ah, so that was what got you mad, Estelle," Rita said, much like one who had just figured out the answer to a formula she had been trying to solve.

"I realize that you're extremely good with her, to the point I sometimes get a little jealous, but you can't just throw her appearance to the side Rita!" Estelle glared at the mage. "She may not have any real stake in the throne anymore, but I still want the chance to impart what I learned growing up."

"Well, the part about being holed up in a castle reading books was kinda ruined," Rita smiled jokingly. Then her smile went neutral, "but, I get it. I'll make sure to be more attentive to her appearance."

"Thank you," Estelle brushed aside some of Rita's chestnut hair, and kissed her forehead, "If only books would teach everything you need to know…" Estelle let out a sigh, then resumed working on the dishes.

"We both have a lot to learn as parents don't we?" Rita said, but then suddenly stopped her dishes. "Estelle, get to Belle," she whispered, then began slowly incanting a spell, while still managing to keep the dishes going.

Estelle nodded with her eyes wide, and exited the kitchen, stealthily making her way towards the hallway with their rooms.

"Why would you do that!?" The voice of a girl could be heard and what sounded like something being hit.

Rita's tense shoulders relaxed, but then her eyebrows furrowed, "I'm gonna teach him a lesson about breaking into our home." She kept the incantation going under her breath, walking into the living room from the kitchen.

A teenaged boy with shoulder length brown hair, standing over six feet tall, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh, sorry about that Ri-" but his apology was quickly cut off.

"Fireball!" The temperamental mage called out and a small fist sized ball of fire headed straight for the teenaged boy, hitting him before he had a chance to say another word.

"OUCH!" He cried out, patting at the areas where he was now singed, "See what I mean Nan!? She does nothing but abuse me!" He appealed to the teenage brunette nearby him. She stood closer to 5' 6".

"You deserved that," She didn't offer an ounce of sympathy to him, "I mean, you broke into a friend's home!"

"A friend who has a 2, almost 3 year old daughter to worry about," Rita added, snarling at the boy.

"I just wanted to surprise you," The boy said with a smile.

"Well you certainly did surprise us," Estelle said as she walked into the room.

"Uncle Karol!" Belle's little feet carried her soaring across the room towards the towering boy.

He knelt down to scoop her up in his sizable arms, "Hello little Belle!" he lifted her into the air playfully.

"Surprise us with what Karol?" Rita questioned.

"Ah," he stopped tossing the giggling little girl into the air, "show them Nan," and then resumed playing with Belle.

"Here," Nan, the brunette, held out her right hand, a simmering piece of jewelry wrapped around her finger.

"Rita!" Estelle said with a shine in her eyes, tugging on the mage's orange sleeve.

Rita's reaction was much less enthusiastic "You finally proposed?" Slightly smirking, Rita responded.

"And your family is invited of course!" Karol said with a smile.

"We'd love to attend Karol," Estelle started, "Rita was worried we wouldn't be invited to keep up relations between the Knights and the Guilds, but you can bet that Rita really wanted to attend!"

At this, Rita blushed a furious red, "d-don't go telling everyone this stuff, Estelle!"

"That must really have taken a load off you, since you were so worried that Rita wouldn't accept," Nan said with a nudge to the tall boy's shoulder.

"I-It's not like I wanted Rita to come that desperately!" Karol was now the one blushing.

Rita let out a laugh, "our wives really got us, huh?"

"It's almost like they planned it, heh!" Karol added with a laugh of his own.

"Hehehe! Is everyone being funny?" Little Belle remarked.

"We are you little ball of cuteness!" Nan said, picking up the small girl. Belle giggled at the interaction. "It really is amazing that you two can have a baby like this, you're really fortunate to have married someone as ingenious as _the_ Rita Mor-" Nan suddenly stopped and looked in Karol's direction, "I guess she's Rita Heurassein now, huh?"

Karol smiled in response, "it's hard to forget a name that was used so intimidatingly for so long, huh?" Nan switched Belle back to Karol's arms, "Well, that's enough playing for now, gotta get back to guild work," he gently laid Belle back towards the ground, until her bare feet reached the floor.

"Well, congratulations squirt," Rita ruffled the young man's hair, a rather impressive feat with their height differences.

"And a congratulations to you Nan," Estelle said with a beaming smile, "Karol as well, of course. You're both very fortunate."

"Thank you," Nan said back, "now let's get outta here, there's a lot of work waiting for us," she grabbed Karol's collar, and began dragging the 250 pound young man.

"See you later! Rita, Estelle, and Belle!" He waved before disappearing out the door

"You can tell who wears the pants in that relationship." Rita sneered at the departing couple.

"But they both were wearing pants, Rita," Estelle returned with a confused look.

Rita had to hold back a smile, "it's a saying. The one who 'wears the pants', is the one who has the upper hand in a relationship,and is more dominant," Rita explained.

It was now Estelle's turn to do her best to keep from succumbing to laughter, "Just now that was a joke, Rita."

"That was a bit too advanced for a joke," Rita gave a slight chuckle, "but good try." Rita adjusted her robes, "where would you like to go?"

"Don't you have work?" Estelle questioned with a worried look.

"Those stuffy old men can live one day without me, while I spend time with my beautiful wife," she answered with a smirk.

*knock* *knock* *knock* three quick and soft knocks on the door could be heard. Three knocks that had a very unison melody.

Belle was done sitting idly, "Who is it?" She questioned.

"We should go see," Rita picked up the girl in her arms and hurried over to the door. When they got there, she held Belle up, "Go ahead and open the door, Momma will protect you."

"Okay!" She said back with a beaming smile, and then pulled on the door. "Uncle Flynn and Aunt Patty!" The joy on the little girl's face was greater than a child that got to sit on Santa's lap. The _real_ Santa.

"Belle!" The more chiseled and now bearded blonde man gently grabbed her out of Rita's hands, lifting her towards the Sun. Beside him was a preteen blonde that was wearing a white one piece with a golden splashed sun hat. She looked like she was beginning to hit her teenage years, but still lacked physical developments.

"Flynn and Patty!" Estelle said in surprise, now at the door's entrance.

"None other nanoja!" The blonde girl responded with a smile.

"How is my favorite little princess Belle doing today?" He gently put the giggling girl on the ground, "Did breakfast for mommy go well?" He whispered into her left ear.

"Mmhm!" Belle nodded happily.

"Heh, I got in a little trouble though," Rita responded with a laugh.

"Probably was too loud," the preteen elbowed Rita.

"No, it was because Rita did not pay good attention to her appearance," Estelle corrected.

"Told you. Estellise was raised in a very proper environment. While Rita always lived alone," Flynn held out a hand.

"I was so sure nanoja," the girl was perplexed, and handed the man a small bag of Gald.

"Thank you again for doing this, Flynn and Patty," Rita said with full sincerity.

"Doing what?" Estelle questioned, staring suspiciously at her short wife.

"We're taking care of little Belle for the day, nanoja!" The blonde responded with a wide smile.

"But-" Estelle started.

"Please, Lady Estellise, allow me the honor of caring for your daughter so the two of you can enjoy your day together," Flynn gave a highly over exaggerated bow, "Far be it from me to keep such a fine married couple from partaking in the delights of marriage." Finishing his overblown speech, red flushed to his cheeks.

Patty poked his cheeks, "you didn't have to add that part in, nanoja."

"Estelle, we're going to have a great day together, and this will also be a lot of fun for Belle," Rita pleaded.

Estelle let out a sigh, "Fine, I concede. I trust Rita already gave you a list of things to remember?" She looked expectantly towards the two.

"If I may-" Flynn began, but found his polite banter interrupted.

"It's not like it's the first time we've watched her! We've got it covered, nanoja!" Patty assured her with a salute.

"Nanoja!" Belle repeated, copying the salute and catchphrase of the former pirate.

Estelle and Rita both laughed at this. "You really do love your Aunt Patty don't you?" Rita remarked.

"And Uncle Flynn too!" Belle tried to imitate the stiff sort of pose that a knight would make when standing rank, but due to having one foot forward, and her hands in her skirt pockets, it really failed to inspire anything but laughter. The sort that made Belle want to join in. So she did.

"We can't forget your Uncle Flynn either," Estelle smiled back after calming her laughter.

"Indeed, we will look after her as if she were our own," Flynn assured the former princess.

"Speaking of, when will you be participating in making one of your own?" Estelle questioned the blond general with shining orbs of hope and anticipation where her eyes should have been, holding her hands together in excitement.

At this, Flynn's mostly calm composure broke, and his face turned several shades of red, "T-That is. She is far too young right now!"

"Just a couple years, and I'll fill out into something that even Flynn can't resist, nanoja!" Patty said with a confident smirk. The statement very bold in contrast with her current flat, almost child-like body.

"That'll be the day," Rita rolled her eyes, "you should just accept that you're not going to have a nice body already." Rita stood with her small chest proud, smirking confidently.

"Oh ho ho?" Patty's face was now right near Rita's, "did you already forget that I've grown up before, and know how I'll look once I get older, na-no-ja?" She glared at the taller girl, her confidence somehow making it seem like she was glaring down at her.

Rita gulped.

"She does have a point, Rita," Estelle argued, "she also has plenty of time left to grow, but you're already 20 years old, and haven't really changed much."

Rita's entire posture crumbled like a building that had been wracked by an earthquake; Her confidence completely drained.

"Hehe," Patty backed up. Then she picked up Belle and began twirling with her, the little girl giggling excitedly.

Flynn looked towards the mage that was now hugging her knees and staring at the ground with a bit of a scowl, a great amount of pity for her, "We should probably head out now Patty, I'm sure they have a big day ahead of them."

"Alright, nanoja!" Patty stopped twirling, and carried Belle over to Flynn's side.

"Have a good time with your uncle and aunt Belle!" Estelle waved to the trio.

"Bye bye nanoja!" Patty and Flynn returned the wave, then headed off.

"Rita, stop that silly moping this instant," Estelle put her hands on her hip with a bit of a scowl.

Rita stood up, "what's got you angry now!?"

"Why would you care so much about something like that?" She pulled Rita into a kiss, "I like you _just_ the way you are."

Rita's face blushed red, "S-Sorry. I got pulled up in her pace without realizing it," Rita apologized. Then closed the door, "What do you think about visiting Nam Cobanda for the day?"

"Rita!" Estelle's face lit up with excitement, but then worry filled her face, "but how will we get there on such short notice?"

"I already booked a flight with 'Judy's air coach'," Rita explained, her face growing redder by the second "so hurry and get dressed okay? We even have one of the new hotel suites reserved."

"Rita I love you so much!" Estelle enveloped the smaller mage in a hug overflowing with love and showered kisses on the surprised mage's face. Then she hurried to their room to get a change of clothes.

Rita stood there, her face looking like christmas, the red combining with her wide green eyes...

END CHAPTER

_Woo! That went much longer than I planned. Unfortunately, no beta reader for this one (he's never played the game, if only Namco would make a PS4 port already…), but having a beta reader for other stories has been giving me pointers that I can use even without having someone else to go over stuff before I submit it. I might do their date in a future chapter, but it's very unlikely to be covered in chapter 3. Please review if you have the time, and just say what you liked/didn't like about it. I'm ready for all sorts of anything. I just loooove writing this~ it's nice to have a story that's just pure fluff, and not have to worry about developing plotlines. Though, I do have a lot of things already planned for this story. Again, I seriously apologize for the huge delay in getting this out. Hopefully the future chapters will be released much faster._


End file.
